


Kiss Me or I'll Die

by suicide_candy_candy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicide_candy_candy/pseuds/suicide_candy_candy
Summary: Tony and Peter make out in a room somewhere. Against the wall. I'll make another if I feel like it.





	Kiss Me or I'll Die

Tony hugged Peter,  his firm, possessive forearms pressing around his torso. Peter basked in the joy of the embrace. Then he pulled back from it, the dents of his elbows hanging loosely around the billionaire's neck. As he leaned up onto his toes, Tony evaded his advance.

"We shouldn't."

"Kiss me, or I'll die," Peter gasped.

"Careful what you wish for."

Tony gingerly intertwined their lips, the moist puffs of skin creating a pleasurable friction as they rubbed against one another. Peter felt himself going,  his knees went numb, the muscles of his legs tingled and burned. Tony felt Peter's stance falter, so he maneuvered his body toward the wall. He'd withheld his desparation for the boy for too long. He felt a pang of hesitation but  "control" wasn't a word in his vocabulary at the moment.

He felt like he needed to devour him. He grabbed Peter's jaw, coercing it open with little to no force. Peter exhaled a soft noise of lingering desire into the open mouthed kiss. Tony braced the young man by pressing a knee into the wall between his legs. Peter threw his arms around Tony's neck tighter, twisting his tongue around Tony's. Tony grabbed Peter's waist, yanking his hips up his thigh. Tony pulled his mouth away from Peter's, instead working his way around the skin of his throat. He nibbled at the flesh above his pulse, teeth lightly digging into the pale skin.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Hmm?"

"Feels so good..."


End file.
